The present invention relates in general to semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) and more particularly to a reset function in synchronous dynamic random access memories (SDRAMs).
When using personal computers (PCs) or laptop computers, users typically reset the computer upon encountering such unexpected events as a conflict between programs, a virus attack or infection, or a screen hold. To reset the computer, the user typically powers down the computer and then powers it back up. This process takes a significant amount of time as it usually involves rebooting of the computer. Thus, a technique which enables the user to quickly reset the computer without the need to power down the computer is desirable.